Promise
by ArenaSkies
Summary: [Saw I] Here’s what could’ve happened once Adam was left in that room alone, and how he has a chance to escape. But will he make it out alive? OneShot.


**A/N: **I just saw, Saw about two weeks ago and loved it! I'm dying to see the second one though!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Saw.

**Summary: **Saw I here's what could've happened once Adam was left in that room alone, and how he has a chance to escape. But will he make it out alive? OneShot.

**Chapter 1**

(Lawrence POV)

I crawled on the cold floor as I tried escaping from here. I felt cold all over, my heart seemed to slow its beating, and my mind felt as if it was about to drift away into a deep sleep. My vision grew unfocused and dark red spots danced before my eyes.

My breathing grew slow and the pain in my leg felt numb. I slowly looked behind me to see a trail of dark red blood on the concrete floor from my cut leg.

I took a shaky breath before I continued to crawl forward with my hands outstretched as I tried finding a door. I felt my hand brush against something smooth and cold. I moved my hand all around the object and looked up to see a metal ladder.

I looked around once more to see if there was another escape route, but all I spotted was the ladder before me.

I took a deep breath and tried pulling myself up the ladder. My arms seemed as if they couldn't support my weight and I felt weak all over. My mind grew dizzy and I felt my consciousness slowly drift away.

But I knew I had to at least try escaping from here. I couldn't fail Adam, and especially my family.

That thought brought a new strength in me and once more I tried pulling myself up. I shakily managed to stand on my knees, but as I tried lifting my leg, I felt a searing pain shoot through me. I groaned and fell on my back.

I looked up at the ceiling and saw my vision turning dark. I heard footsteps coming my way but I was too weak to look in that direction. My heart seemed to stop beating and I gave one last cry as I realized I failed my wife, my daughter and Adam…

(Adam's POV)

I yelled and yelled till I felt my throat turn raw. I continued looking in the direction where the one person who did all this to me, leave me here all alone. I just stared ahead in the darkness hoping that someone, anyone, would come inside and open the door saving me from this hell hole.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I continued looking in that direction with no one to come inside and help me. My hopes started to fade away so quickly, I knew this place was to be my end.

I felt a sob escape my throat and I slowly stared at the floor which all I could see was black. I touched the cold floor with my left hand and slowly laid my head on the floor. I continued to weep hating the darkness that surrounded me with the foul smell coming from the toilet next to me.

I tried moving my hand to a comfortable position until I felt it bump into something. I moved my hand around trying to recognize what I had touched. I felt something warm and squishy with a rather cold liquid touch my hand. I held back a yelp as I realized what I was touching. I slowly moved away ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder where Lawrence had shot me.

I crawled away from the dead body next to me and I slightly bumped into it. I continued to move back until I hit the wall behind me.

I sat there leaning against the wall for a while taking deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. I slowly put my hand on my wounded shoulder and winced as a searing pain spread through my upper body.

I clutched my shoulder feeling a warm liquid slowly ooze out of it. If my shoulder continued to bleed, I wouldn't last very long. But then again, how could I continue to live in this darkness? I would rather die than live on like this.

I blinked once, twice, trying to focus my eyes in the darkness. I couldn't see a thing, not even a small gleam or light.

I moved my other hand along the wall to my right and I felt something hard and smooth as my hand landed on an object.

_Pipes, _I thought.

I sighed and tried flexing my arm. I gasped as another searing pain tore through my upper body.

I winced and clutched my shoulder. I silently begged for the pain to stop, which it did after a few seconds.

I tore off a piece of my shirt and tried wrapping it around my shoulder. Since I couldn't see a thing, I had trouble tying the strip of cloth around my shoulder.

I fumbled with the cloth as I continued wrapping it around my shoulder, I tried making it as tight as possible which was a little hard to do.

As I finally managed to get the cloth wrapped around my shoulder, I tried tying the cloth so it could stay put. Since I could barely do this with one hand, and if I lifted my other arm my shoulder would start to hurt, but I managed to get a small knot as I tied the strip of cloth. The only problem was, I had trouble tightening the knot. So I too k hold of a strip of cloth with my hand and put it in my mouth. I grabbed the other piece of cloth with my other hand and I pulled using my mouth.

Once the knot was tight enough, I checked my wounded shoulder with my hand trying to feel if blood continued to ooze out of it. I felt the cloth get stained with blood, but it seemed as if the cloth would stop the bleeding for a while.

I sighed and sat back against the wall trying to get comfortable. I tried ignoring the foul smell and the dead body near me, but I couldn't get it out of my mind.

What also bothered me was if Lawrence made it out safely and called the cops. But I highly doubted that, he probably bled to death and couldn't even make it out of this wretched place.

That bothered me even more and fear started to overcome me. I looked around fearfully as I realized I would stay here forever. No one would know I was dead, and my body would be left here to rot till nothing but dry bones were left.

I shivered and tried to forget about these thoughts. I tried thinking of happy things, me as a little boy living with my mom and my family having a rather good time.

But I sighed, those days were over, I had to worry about today. I had to worry about how I could escape from here, from my horrible death.

I listened for a sound. The room was silent except for the small noise coming from the clock as it continued ticking while the time flew by.

_…Tick… tick…_

I counted each second, every minute and I still stared straight into darkness. I closed my eyes and as I re-opened them, I saw the same thing. Black.

I licked my dry lips and grew thirsty. I started to remember the taste of fresh water, the cool and richness of it.

I shook my head, the more I thought about water, the thirstier I grew.

I sighed and relaxed in my position while I thought of simple things. I chuckled softly as I remembered myself as a little boy playing a small prank on my mom. I remembered how she screamed when she found a spider on her bed. Luckily it was just a toy, but I got in deep trouble once she found out I did that.

That memory slowly faded as I came back to reality. I started remembering things that happened a while ago.

…_The key to that chain is in the bathtub…_

I looked in the direction of the bathtub as I remembered the first time I woke up in this room. I remembered the water surrounding me, how I spotted a glowing object on top of me as it slowly fell to the bottom of the bathtub and into the pipe.

The key… the freedom from this room was right in front of me from the beginning. Why couldn't I have just grabbed that glowing object? Why couldn't I at least have thrown it out of my way and onto the floor? If only I had done that, I would've recognized the key and I would have been gone from this room a long time ago. Even Lawrence wouldn't have cut his leg if I had just gotten the key. If I just—

I suddenly realized something. The bathtub had water in it, so that means…

I quickly got up and moved over to the bathtub as quickly as I could. As I stood upon it, I put my hand in the tub trying to feel if there was any water in it since I couldn't see a thing. The tub was wet, but there wasn't a puddle of water inside.

I quickly moved my hand around the faucet and turned it on. I heard water slowly pour out of the faucet and I tried turning the handle more to hear if more water would pour out.

I heard the water pour out slowly like before and I realized this was as much water that could come out. But I didn't care, I eagerly ran to the other side of the faucet, but I couldn't get too far since the chain on my leg wouldn't reach far enough.

I managed to get my head under the faucet. I felt water slowly pour down into my mouth and I eagerly drank it. The water tasted a little bitter, but it was as good as anything.

I drank for at least a minute till my thirst was gone. I felt a little better and I sat back down to my usual spot. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

I felt a sharp object poke my leg and I reached for it. Once I took hold of it, I moved my hand around a little trying to recognize what it was.

_The mirror, _I thought. I remembered how I had thrown the broken saw towards a mirror to my left. I had remembered how shards of glass fell to my side and as I looked closer at the broken glass, I saw that it was see through. And that's how I knew there was a camera hidden behind that glass against the wall.

I dropped the mirror near the pipes next to me as I realized that it was useless. It wouldn't help me escape.

I tried thinking again about happy things, but after a while I drifted off to sleep.

**XxxxOxxxX**

_… Tick… tick…_

Perhaps a day had passed or two and I was hungry. I wasn't thirsty since I had water, but who knows if that water was clean or not. I didn't seem to care, I wasn't dead yet, but I had gotten weaker. I could barely move my body, and if I did, I had to use a large amount of energy.

I felt colder, maybe it was the room or the loss of blood in my wounded shoulder. I had lost more blood, and I felt as if I would drift into unconsciousness any minute now. But I didn't seem to care. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I wasn't that afraid of death, as a matter of fact I wanted to die. I wanted to leave this room for good, and the only way out was dying. I didn't care if I entered heaven or hell, just as long as I didn't stay in this room.

I had grown used to the dark by now, and the foul smell near me. But the smell of death was even worse. The dead corpse beside me had given off a strange smell a while ago and I thought I heard rats scurrying around this place.

I coughed and rubbed my throat. It had started to hurt a while ago from the yelling I had done. And I sneezed a lot, no doubt I was coming with a cold.

I closed my eyes and shivered slightly as a wave of coldness swept through me. I drew up my hands to my face and noticed how cold my hands were.

I shifted under my spot since it grew uncomfortable after sitting like this for so long.

By now I was sure Lawrence was dead or he had probably forgotten about me and saved his family. I cursed at him silently if he had forgotten about me, but I knew that wasn't possible. He probably thought about leaving me here to die since I had spied on him cheating his wife.

I banged my hand against the wall next to me in anger. I hated this place, more than anything. I wanted to get out of here in any possible way. I cursed out loud at Jigsaw for what he did to me.

I began to mentally picture that Jigsaw was dead. I pictured him sitting on a cold floor with knives cut through his chest and half off his head blown away revealing dark red blood. I saw his brains splattered across the room and his eyes were gone revealing two black holes in his head. I laughed as I also saw his horrified face and the blood oozing out of his open mouth.

How I wished that would be his end. He deserved it; he had to be punished for what he did to other people. I bet he's getting punished right now by some sick disease or something worse.

But then I gave out an anguished cry, I couldn't stay in this room any longer. My hunger was driving me insane and the darkness made everything worse. I wanted to die so I could get everything over with.

I moved my hand around me trying to find something sharp. I remembered the piece of glass I had found on the floor and I quickly went to search for it near the pipes. I had trouble moving since I was so sleepy, but courage was all that kept me awake.

I felt nothing for quite some time, only the feeling of the pipes as I brushed my hand against it.

I finally felt something poke my hand and I made a grab for the object. I brought it close to my face and touched around it with my hand to see that it was the piece of glass.

I accidentally cut myself as I brushed my hand against a sharp spot. But that made me glad since I knew the glass was sharp enough for me to stab myself.

Of course I believed suicide was a stupid thing to do, but I would be better off dead than stay in this room any longer.

Before I made one last attempt to stab myself, I tried getting off the chain wrapped around my leg. I pulled and pulled with all my strength and my heel started to bleed.

I gave up and sat back down glumly. I raised the piece of glass and tried looking at it, but I only saw darkness as usual.

I closed my eyes and began to remember the last time I saw Lawrence. He seemed so angry, so out of control when he cut off part of his leg. His face had turned deep red and blood splattered all over his shirt as he began to saw off his leg.

I remembered my yells and pleads for him to stop doing what he did. But he seemed to ignore me, and the next thing I knew, he raised the gun right at me and shot my shoulder.

I gave a small sob as I tried plunging the glass into my chest. My hand seemed to waver in the air for a moment. I tried moving my arm so I could stab myself, but I couldn't. Something told me that I shouldn't do this and that there's a way for me to get out of here.

I couldn't believe what my mind was telling me, how could I escape from here? I couldn't see a thing, and no way was I going to cut my leg like Lawrence did, and the key was long gone.

But there had to be a way…

I dropped the glass and heard it clatter on the floor next to me.

I slowly remembered the way Lawrence had cut his leg. He had cut the part of his leg right on top of the chain. But he didn't have to cut that much of his leg, right?

I decided to test something. I made my hand shakily reach over to my bound leg. I pulled the chain again as I tried to get the chain off and noticed my heel was in the way.

I slowly realized how stupid Lawrence had been for cutting his leg off. But then again, he seemed unfocused at what he was doing.

I shook my head and tried forgetting about him. I focused on the task I had to do.

If I just cut my heel, I could probably take the chain off. Of course, it was better than cutting my leg off like Lawrence did.

I made a grab for the glass and aimed it right on top of my heel. I took a deep breath and prayed that this would work.

I started cutting my heel. I yelled and screamed in pain as I felt the sharp part of the glass sear through my heel. I stopped cutting and felt tears flow down my cheeks from the pain. But I knew I had to do this, it was the only way I could get out of here.

I took another deep breath and started cutting again. I clenched my teeth in pain and felt blood splatter on my leg. A sob escaped my throat but I continued to cut my heel.

The glass wasn't as accurate at cutting and the darkness made everything worse. I couldn't see how much of my heel I had cut off, but I used two of my hands to cut it. One of my hand kept my foot in position so it wouldn't move, and the other cut my heel.

I felt the pain throbbing in my leg and shoulder. I heard a crack as I cut through my bones and couldn't help but yell in pain.

But finally I felt the glass cut through my heel and I shakily moved the piece of my heel away.

I felt my hand move towards my cut heel. I felt something poke out of my leg, something hard and sharp. I gasped as I realized it was my bone sticking out.

I wept a little from the pain and tried calming myself down. I felt the blood slowly pour out of my heel and I quickly made an attempt to take off the chain.

The chain still didn't come off so I slowly and carefully cut another piece from my heel. I felt the glass break in half and parts of it went inside my cut heel.

I screamed and yelled in pain while clutching my heel. It hurt so much that every time I moved my heel, I would feel the glass stuck inside of it poke my bones.

But I angrily tried pulling off the chain. It seemed stuck as I tried pushing it, but I made one last attempt to push it off.

I felt the chain slip off and heard it clatter on the floor.

I slowly realized what happened and I sat back gasping and crying in joy while in pain. I was free… free from here, free from this prison.

I seemed to forget about the throbbing pain in my leg and shoulder as I realized I was free.

"Free." I whispered. Those words made me so happy that I said it again.

"Free!" I said a little louder.

"Free, free, free, I'm free!" I yelled and practically laughed at my joy.

I felt so happy, so relieved. Jigsaw had lost and I had won! The great Jigsaw killer, well I outsmarted him! I thought happily.

I seemed to celebrate for quite a while forgetting about how much my heel started to hurt.

I stopped laughing and suddenly remembered that I still had to get out of here. I slowly got up, but then slumped back down as my leg started to hurt.

I tried one more time to get up using the pipes to support my weight, and managed to stand on my feet. I mostly put my weight on my other leg with the heel uncut and I slowly started to walk.

I was crippled and I had to use the wall in order to help me walk. The blood continued to ooze out of my heel and I wondered if I should tie my wound with my shirt.

But I didn't care, I had no time to sit back down and tie my wounded leg. I just had to get out of here.

I was about to leave the room when my eyes drifted over to where the light switch should be. Should I turn it on? My desire to see color was so great that I felt my hand move over to find the light switch.

I moved my hand around the wall and finally felt the light switch.

I paused for a moment until I turned on the lights.

I saw the lights slowly turn on and I couldn't help my cover my eyes. The sudden brightness hurt my eyes that every time I looked at the light, my eyes would throb in pain.

I waited for a while before I reopened my eyes and looked into the light. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes to the light.

I saw colors in the room, I spotted the pipes near the far corner, the blood splattered across the floor, the dead body that was next to me with its rotting face, and the pieces of my cut heel on the floor.

I quickly turned away, I didn't want to see that room anymore. So I took a wobbly step forward and tried walking ahead.

I saw that the hallway wasn't as dark and some lights drifted inside. The floor was a little wet with blood and pipes ran along the walls.

I slumped my body against the wall and took in a shaky breath. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts since my vision grew dim and my mind grew dizzy. My body was so cold that I felt like an icicle.

I slowly looked ahead and saw a ladder come into view with a dead body on the floor. I walked towards it and carefully looked at the dead body's face afraid of who it might be.

Lawrence.

I gasped as I saw his pale face and noticed that his body was slowly rotting.

"La-Lawrence." I said shakily. I fell to the floor next to him and cried. I touched his face and cried harder as I felt that I just lost a good friend.

"I'm sorry Lawrence." I said. "I'm so sorry for what I did…"

I cried and looked at his face one more time hoping that he would wake up and forgive me from spying on him.

I realized he wouldn't wake up so I looked back at the ladder and turned to look back at him. "I'll get someone to get you, okay Lawrence?" I said.

I turned back around and looked up at the ladder. I hoisted myself up and shakily made a grab for the ladder. I tried climbing up but found it very difficult since I was so weak and I couldn't focus too well.

I felt myself climb up slowly and I noticed the blood pouring out of my cut heel. Blood oozed out fast and I knew I should've wrapped my heel with my shirt. At least I wouldn't have bled so much.

I was about half way to the top when I felt myself loose my balance. I felt the grip on my arms loosen and I saw myself falling from the ladder.

I cried out as I landed on my back. Pain shot through me and my leg seemed to worsen. The wound on my shoulder gave a searing pain through my upper body once more.

I felt the darkness closing in around me and I looked one last time at Lawrence. He lay right next to me and his unblinking eyes seemed to stare at the ceiling on top.

I felt so tired that I just wanted to sleep, and I made no attempt to fight against it.

But I spoke to Lawrence, one last time.

"I promise I won't ever leave you Lawrence. I'll be right here with you, forever…"

And I fell into darkness.

**The End**

**A/N: **I understand if this wasn't so well written, but I wrote this at two in the morning. It's the best I could do. So please review!


End file.
